Volume 2
Vampire Knight Vol. 2 is the second volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Contents * 6th Night - * 7th Night - * 8th Night - * 9th Night - * Bonus Story - Sometimes There Are Lazy Days Too * Bonus Story - I Must've Been Born Under the "Victim of Circumstances" Star... * Bonus Story - Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Page!! * Editor's Notes Book cover summaries The Viz cover summary: :Outside the safe boundary of the academy, Yuki is attacked by a vampire. Injured and unable to defend herself, two Night Class students come to aid and kill the vampire. Yuki asks them why they killed their own kind, and they tell her to come to the Moon Dormitory at midnight to learn the answer... The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Unable to escape his bitter fate, Zero has now become a vampire. The daily torturous struggle against his craving for blood takes its toll upon his spirit, and he sinks into despair after his second attack on Yuki. All ready for death to claim him, he shuts himself away. In a desperate attempt to get Zero to stand up once more, Yuki steels her resolve to commit un unforgivable act despite knowing full well that it would condemn her... Release information Plot outline Yuki and Zero go into town to do some shopping for the Headmaster, and they are attacked by a fiendish vampire called a "Level E". Two Night Class students, Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki, arrive just in time to slay it, and invite Yuki and Zero to their dormitory at midnight to find out why they killed one of their own kind. Yuki wanting to know more about vampires goes and Zero reluctantly follows. Both are surprised when it is revealed that it was actually Ichijo's birthday party. Even Kaname attends, and he tells Yuki to sit beside him. Yuki learns that Kaname is one of the few remaining Pureblood vampires. Zero leaves, and Yuki finds him collapsed near the pond, and he tries to drink her blood for a second time. But before he can, a vampire hunter, and Zero's old master, named Toga Yagari shoots him. Zero is locked away in one of the Headmaster's rooms to recover, but Yuki realizes that he can recover quickly if he drinks human blood, so she lets him drink her blood. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol02.jpg|English cover, Viz Vol02 back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Ch06 Viz.jpg|6th Night - , (Viz) Ch07 Viz.jpg|7th Night - , (Viz) Ch08 Viz.jpg|8th Night - , (Viz) Ch09 Viz.jpg|9th Night - , (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol02 Chuang Yi.jpg|English cover, Chuang Yi Vol02 back Chuang Yi Madman.jpg|English back cover, Chuang Yi / Madman Japan edition Vol02 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Vol02 Japanese with obi.jpg|Japanese cover with obi Vol02 contents Japanese.jpg|Japanese contents Vol02 inside art Japanese.jpg|Japanese inside art Trivia *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Yuki's quote (from 9th Night): "Let's do the most unforgivable thing" Navigation Category:Books Category:Volume 2 Category:Volumes Category:School arc